1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for distributing information, a server apparatus, and a network system for providing a questionnaire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that distribute questionnaires when users have used certain products have been proposed. In Japanese Patent No. 5347766, a technique for distributing a questionnaire relating to a certain application to a user when the user has performed printing using the certain application is disclosed.